Empty
by Im-a-tiger
Summary: Road wants to break Allen. RoadxAllen Warnings: character deaths, torture, rape, lemon, het OMG!


My first attempt at writing smut! Please enjoy!

* * *

He was so much fun to play with.

Allen was the classic hero; brave, determined, beautiful, and complete with his own tragic past. But best of all, he was pure. So pure Road could almost see white light radiating from his body.

So pure she wanted, badly, to taint him, to break him beyond redemption. She smiled brightly at the thought of him lying in front of her, void of any emotion. His eyes should be hollow, she thought, blank, staring, and seeing only her.

When Road found Allen in her room the next morning she was ecstatic. He was just as she remembered him: tall and thin and glowing with that invisible light. Giddy with excitement, she ran over to his unconscious form. There was a large red bow wrapped round his neck with a short note attached to it. It simply read:

_Thought you could use a new toy to play with._

_–Tyki_

Smiling, she gently smoothed the hair back from his face, taking in the peaceful expression on his face. She studied it carefully, engraving a picture in her mind. This would be, after all, the last time he would look so serene. After transporting them both to her dream world, Road sat herself beside him, planning the games they could play when he woke up.

Torture was a form of entertainment that Road had always loved. For one thing, there was usually blood. There were also screams, and begging too. Yes, torture would always be Road's primary source of amusement.

She would play with Allen for hours at a time. Her games were always so much better when they involved him. His blood was richer, screams more melodious. But he never begged. Not even once. That soon became the game's objective, a step on the way to breaking him. So the hours melted into days, days into weeks. Soon, almost a month had passed since Allen's capture.

His pale body was marred now, covered in cuts and bruises. Dried blood still clung to his skin, and sweat glistened against his torso. He looked perfect, strung to the wall like a piece of meat.

But Road still hadn't won.

"You're not broken…" she whispered, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Heh! There's nothing you can throw at me that's worse than what I've already been through."

His voice was still so strong. He even had the energy to lift his head and smirk at her. He wasn't _supposed_ to do that; his spirit should have already been destroyed. The others had only lasted days.

What was special about him?

Suddenly angry, she pulled out a knife and slashed another line across his chest. Allen let out a yelp. Dissatisfied, she did it again. And again. And again. Until he screamed.

Breathing heavily, Road stared up into his face. She was more than a little surprised to see he was grinning. This wasn't _right_. His features should be contorted with pain.

"You don't get it, do you?" he was laughing now, "You can hurt me as much as you want, but you'll _never_ break me."

Allen's words left a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn't understand. Pain broke all her other toys.

Finally it clicked. She had been going about this game all wrong. He was self-sacrificing and noble. Just to physically injure him wouldn't work, not as long as other exorcists were out there, fighting for their _precious_ humanity. Pleased that she finally understood, Road formulated a new plan.

She found the bookman first.

Allen looked up with guarded eyes as she walked into his cell, a wide grin stretched across her face. He noticed an extra skip in her step. What the hell was she so happy about? Regardless, it could only mean the worst for him. His eyes travelled down her body and quickly stopped at her hand. Or more importantly, what she held.

It took him a moment to comprehend what he was seeing. That Road could have Lavi's innocence meant only one thing.

She dropped the hammer at his feet and left.

Next to go was the dark haired exorcist. He was bitter and proud, and his sword handling was the best Road had ever, and would ever see. But the Noah had a goal to achieve, and no professional sword wielder would keep her from it.

A few days later, when Road walked into his cell, Allen expected the worst. He was afraid to look at what she held in those eerie grey hands.

"Allen, dear, I brought you a present!" She chirped happily, placing the Mugen in front of him. Anger welled up inside him.

He lunged at her, but was stopped almost immediately by the chains that bound him. Allen sagged against the wall, defeated. Kanda would die before he let anyone touch, let alone take, his sword. Road chuckled.

"See you tomorrow!"

One more, she thought, the one she knew would hurt the most.

Lenalee.

The Chinese girl put up a good fight, but she was nothing against a Noah. Road was able to dispose of her easily. She removed the Dark Boots, returning to visit her toy.

Allen's his eyes snapped open as he heard soft footsteps approach him. He almost closed them again; nothing really mattered anymore. What else could she possibly do to him? Then he noticed something that made his heart freeze in his chest. A set of black boots dangled from Road's hands.

"No…"

Road was immensely proud of herself. Allen looked like an empty shell. The last thing he would have seen was her grinning face as he blacked out.

When Allen finally regained consciousness, Road was still there, waiting to be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. She reached out towards him. He recoiled, only to collide with a sturdy wall. No matter what he did, he could never escape her.

"How do you feel, Allen," she ran her fingers along his bare chest, enjoying the small, strangled noises he made as they passed over a healing bruise or cut. Leaning closer she whispered in his ear, "now that they've all left you? You're all alone…"

"No…" he whimpered softly, "they'll…they'll…"

"They'll what? Rescue you?" She nuzzled her face against the nape of his neck. "I highly doubt that. It's your fault that your friends died; why would they even want you back? All you have left is _me_."

"No…"

Road giggled.

"That's what I love about you Allen, you're so resilient," she pecked him on the cheek affectionately. She noticed his eyes widen and smirked.

"Was that a bit scary for poor ickle Allen?"

"…"

"How about this, then?" She pressed her lips against his lightly, pulling away to see revulsion etched into his features. It was beautiful.

"YOU MURDERED MY FRIENDS, YET YOU THINK YOU CAN--" Allen was smothered again by her mouth against his. The kiss was bruising, unbearable. He tried to push her away, but she buried one of her hands into his hair, forcefully pulling him closer. The other found its way back onto his chest, tracing engravings into his skin with sharp, pointed nails. He drew a quick breath in pain and Road took the opportunity to force her tongue into his mouth.

He tasted good. Refreshing. Sweeter than candy. She bit down hard on his lips, piercing the skin. Blood flowed into both their mouths. Allen gagged, chocking on the thick liquid. Road, however, cherished the flavour, greedily swallowing down the taste of him.

Eventually she pulled away, panting heavily. He too was out of breath.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Her only response was a devilish grin as she used her body to press him hard against the wall. She could already feel his erection forming against her stomach. Road slid a hand down his pants, rubbing gently at his sensitive skin. Caught by surprise, Allen was unable to suppress the moan that found its way to his lips. Road smirked.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Allen?"

"N-no it…ah…doesn't."

"You know your not convincing anyone with that response," she rubbed a little harder, eliciting another moan, "not even yourself."

"Please….st-stop…"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Road brought her mouth down to his neck, nibbling softly. Playing with him like this was fun, but she wanted more. She wanted _everything_ the boy had to offer.

"Please…"

To his surprise, she really did stop. He let out a strangled yelp as she removed her hand from his arousal.

After freeing him from the shackles that bound him to the wall, she nudged him onto the floor. He would be too weak to even attempt escape. Bending over his chest, she brought her face close to his, staring into wide silver eyes. She could see the fear deep within him and it made her burn.

"What are you doing?!"

With a deft hand, Road unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off with his underwear and discarding them to one side. She then proceeded remove her own undergarments and position herself above the young exorcist.

"I'm going to make you mine now."

"No, I-"

He let out a small whimper as she ground her hips into his, slowly moving against him. Allen shut his eyes tightly and pursed his lips, determined not to make a sound. Road found his reluctance strangely appealing.

She moved faster. His resistance broke and small noises began to pour from his lips. His hips began to thrust uncontrollably to meet her every movement. His hands desperately tried to find something to cling on to. Unable to grip the smooth stone floor, he grasped the only thing that was in reach. Her. Road was pleasantly surprised to feel his nails digging into her back.

"Tell me you like me," she hissed into his ear.

"I…uh…no…I…"

"Say it!"

"I LIKE YOU!" he yelled, his hips jerking forward as he came. She too felt her own release and slid off him.

Road wasted no time in dressing herself, trying to look as presentable as one could when covered in sweat and blood. Allen, on the other hand, was unable to move. He was completely spent after the whole ordeal.

"Pleasant dreams," she whispered, leaving his naked body, all bruised and broken, where it lay.


End file.
